Secrets and Envy
by ivy-silver
Summary: Harry comes back to Hogwarts, and finds out that Hermione and Draco are going out. Harry realizes he has feelings for Hermione, and he also thinks something weird is going on. Is Draco and Hermione's love true? Will Harry admit his feelings for Hermione
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

Chapter 1: Back to School

"Well...bye then, Uncle Vernon." Harry said quickly before leaving on the train to Hogwarts.

Uncle Vernon only grunted, which was the closest thing to a word Harry had heard all day. He had not forgiven Harry for threatening to use the Leg-Locker Curse on Dudley that morning. He gave everyone quite a scare, though his aunt and uncle were fully aware that Harry was not to use magic outside of Hogwarts.

Harry walked through the barrier of platforms 9 and 10 and was immediately greeted by Hermione, who gave him a big hug. For some reason, Harry felt his face go red.

"Hi Harry! I'm really sorry I didn't write much to you over the summer, I was pretty busy." Hermione apologized.

Harry could tell she meant it. He _was _a little worried over the summer because of her lack of letters, but he just couldn't see why he should stay angry.

"It's okay," he replied.

Right then, Draco Malfoy casually strolled up to the two of them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.

"Harry, come on now, don't be so rude." Hermione scolded him.

She turned to Draco.

"Hey," she said in a tone of voice Harry had never heard her use before, "how was your summer?"

"It was great when you were around." Draco answered, his eyes twinkling in a strange way.

Harry gave the both of them a look of extreme confusion.

"Harry, you know Draco and I are going out," Hermione said, reading the look on his face. "Don't you?"

Harry just stood there for a while, baffled. He questioned how Hermione could like someone like Malfoy. Even more, he wondered how Malfoy could, all of a sudden, take a liking to a Muggleborn.

"H-how can you like her?" he stammered, breaking the awkward silence in the group.

Hermione looked hurt, and Harry realized he had phrased the question in a very stupid way.

"I mean, her parents are Muggles," Harry continued. "Not that that's a bad thing," he added, "but—

"Let me explain, Potter," Malfoy interrupted. "I've changed. My father doesn't control my life anymore."

Hermione glowed.

"He's made a complete turnaround!" she bragged proudly.

Harry wasn't sure if he believed this, so he just shrugged.

"Okay. If you say so."

"We should probably get settled, then." Hermione said as she looked for an empty compartment.

Harry felt very strange. Now that he had gotten over the confusion, he felt something else, and he wasn't sure why. The emotion was envy, and it was so strong, Harry felt as if it was his first time experiencing it.

**end**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Train

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Train

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry tried to keep himself busy with his new schoolbooks. He was doing just about everything to block out the sounds of Hermione and Draco flirting. After a while, Harry just couldn't take it anymore, and stood up to leave.

"I can tell I'm not wanted." Harry muttered.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called.

But it was too late. Harry had already made up his mind. He joined a compartment with Ginny and Ron.

"Hey." Ron greeted him.

"Hi. I found out about Hermione and Malfoy. No wonder you didn't want to sit with them on the train." Harry sounded slightly upset to Ron.

"Bit of a shock, huh?" Ron said glumly. "Really though, I think something's up. Malfoy and Hermione as a couple? They've both gone mad!"

"Apparently Malfoy's changed." Harry laughed to himself. "Oh, he's made a complete turnaround!" Harry said in a high voice, imitating Hermione.

Ron gave a small smile.

"Maybe she only goes out with rich, popular guys." Harry considered.

"No, she'll only go out with stuck up jerks. First Krum, now him." Ron had a look of disgust.

For the first time on the train since Ginny's arrival, Ginny spoke up.

"Krum's not a jerk!" she argued.

Ron sighed.

"But yes, Harry, it must be the money he's after. Nobody could like Malfoy for his personality. If money's what girls go for, I'm doomed." Ron said, frowning.

"Ron, a girl should like you for who you are. I don't know why, but I guess Hermione disagrees with me." Harry tried to sound reassuring.

The train stopped and they arrived at Hogwarts. It looked extravagant, as usual.

_Just do what Ron's doing, _Harry reminded himself mentally, _pretend she doesn't exist._

But he soon realized that it was much, much harder to do than he thought.

**end**


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

Chapter 3: The Letter

Harry sat in his bed, thinking. Everything had been a blur to him, the start of term feast, the sorting of the first years, everything. He could not take his eyes off Hermione the entire time. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table a few seats away, chatting and laughing. She had tried to start up a conversation with Harry, but he ignored her. For a split second, Hermione looked very upset, but she shrugged it off and continued talking to everyone around her. Harry remembered the look on her face just before he turned away from her. He could tell in her eyes that what he was doing was really affecting her.

_Good, _said a sickly sounding voice inside him. _I suppose she'll break up with Draco, then. _But the rest of him felt horrible for what he was doing. He soon forgot his problems, however, because he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

For the next few days, Hermione kept talking to Harry. She knew he was listening, although she never received a reply.

"Draco's a good person," she insisted. "He takes an interest in my life. He's even asked about you."

Harry finally acknowledged her.

"What did he say about me?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, a few things. All good, of course. He wanted to know about your classes."

"Oh, that's nice," Harry said sarcastically. "Trying to get on your good side, is he? Asking questions about your life? Well, I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm not going to be your topic of conversation anymore, because, frankly, I'd rather not be a part of your life."

With that, he stormed off. Hermione was speechless.

"I—no—Harry!" she cried, a tear running down her face. "Please, Harry, wait!"

At that point, Harry wanted so badly to comfort her, but he knew what he had to do. He continued walking, feeling both proud of himself and horrible at the same time.

Harry didn't know what to do. Everyone else was still in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. He finally decided to go down to the Owlery to check up on Hedwig.

When Harry arrived there, he saw the person he least wanted to see, after Hermione—Draco Malfoy. He decided it was best to ignore him, but it wasn't him who spoke up first.

"So, Potter, I hear you're jealous of me." Malfoy smirked.

"Why would I be?" Harry tried to sound truthful.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by a girl's voice Harry recognized instantly.

"Draco! Come on! It's time for class!" Hermione shouted.

"Wait, I need to send a letter." Draco replied.

"But we'll be late! Let's go!" Hermione said frantically.

"Okay, okay, I'll send it later."

Malfoy gave Harry one last look before stuffing the letter into his robes and turning to leave. But Malfoy did not realize that the letter had fallen back out to the floor at Harry's feet. He also did not realize that the contents of the letter, if read by anyone else, could cause something very big to happen.

**end**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Discovery

Chapter 4: A New Discovery

Harry wondered what he should do with the rolled up piece of parchment. He longed to open it, but he knew snooping in someone else's things was wrong, whether you knew the person or not. Harry also knew the feeling of satisfaction he would get after he read through it. _After all, _he thought, _it's probably not that important. _He shrugged, bent over, and picked it up.

The note read:

**Dad-**

Your plan has been working perfectly. I put on such a good act, I knew she couldn't resist. I got both of their schedules from her. It's included at the bottom. I feel great that I'm doing my part. Hopefully the Dark Lord will be proud.

-**Draco**

At the end of the letter was a complete list of all of Harry and Hermione's classes.

Harry's stomach sank. He had a strong feeling that the "she" Draco was referring to was Hermione. And then Harry put it all together. _Me, _he told himself, _he used Hermione to get to me. _

He touched the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Why does this—" he pointed to his scar, "have to hurt everybody?"

Harry didn't care that he was late for class. The only thing that mattered to him was that Hermione found out about the letter. The later she found out, the more it put both Harry and Hermione in danger.

Harry glanced at his watch. He still had an hour before the next class let out. He decided that he should stay put until then. He couldn't risk running into Peeves, or worse, Filch.

What seemed like hours passed, but finally he saw that classes were done for the time being. Hermione was in Harry's next class, Transfiguration. On the inside, Harry's stomach felt as if it was being tossed around. He thought he might be sick at any moment. Harry felt he was the one who was deceived, and that he was the one who was tricked into thinking someone deeply cared for him. He also wondered what significance his class schedule had to the letter. Was Voldemort watching his every move? Harry felt overwhelmed with paranoia.

He was surprised that he was already outside the Transfiguration room, unaware he had reached it already. A minute left until class started and Hermione was nowhere to be found. Harry knew she normally got to class a few minutes early.

Harry began to panic.

"Where is she?" he said loudly, his voice quivering.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron looked very nervous, as if Harry might bite his head off if he got too close.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Harry tried to reassure him, but failed miserably.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Really. Tell Professor McGonagall I went to see Madam Hermione—I mean Madam Pomfrey."

With that, Harry left the room quickly with dozens of eyes on him, including the professor's.

"He's not feeling well." Ron explained.

"So I heard," Professor McGonagall replied. "Well, well...I guess it's time to start class."

Meanwhile, Harry looked everywhere for Hermione. She was not at the nurse's, nor was she in the girls' bathroom. Harry was relieved Moaning Myrtle didn't see him come in. He also checked the library, but she was not there, either. He made his way to the Gryffindor common room, and found that Hermione was in there. But when Harry found her, the sight was so bad, he almost wished he had not.

**Another cliffhanger! More soon! --end**


	5. Chapter 5: Hermione's Fate

Chapter 5: Hermione's Fate...?

Hermione was by the fireplace, and as Harry suspected, Draco was with her. But they weren't the only ones there. Lucius Malfoy was there also, assisting Draco in lifting Hermione's limp body onto the couch. After that, Lucius noticed Harry standing in the doorway, looking horrified.

"We meet again, Potter," Lucius had an evil, twisted grin on his face.

"W-what happened to her?" Harry sputtered, not wanting to hear the truth.

"Sorry, Potter, but your little Mudblood friend has passed on, all thanks to my son." Lucius continued smiling.

"S-she's not dead." Harry said, not wanting to believe it.

"Oh, but she is. She did put up quite a fight, though. Clever girl, she is. Or _was_, I guess."

"How did she—" Harry began, and then stopped because he couldn't say the rest.

Lucius seemed to know what he meant, however.

"Well, she managed to get our wands away from Draco and I, so it turned into a fistfight."

"Of course we won." Draco added, a glint in his eye.

Harry then knew why Hermione's body was covered in blood. The "Avada Kedavra" curse showed no effect of harm on the body, so he knew that was not how she died. Harry allowed the tears to come streaming down his face.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to have you forget whom it was who murdered this woman." Lucius raised his wand, Draco watching all the while.

"No. Never." Harry raised his wand also.

"Not a very good idea, Potter. Of course you understand I could easily kill you right now, but I promised the Dark Lord that he could do the honors." Lucius smirked as if imagining the possibility of Harry being dead.

"Well, Voldemort's not here, is he?" Harry said, trying to sound brave.

"Well, no, but I didn't expect you would be, either. Now, stand back, Draco, I have some unfinished business I must complete as soon as possible." Draco looked disappointed, but obeyed.

Lucius opened his mouth to say the spell, but it was a little too late.

"Expilliarmus!" a small but powerful voice shouted.

Lucius's wand came out of his hand and he was sent flying backward with a crash, knocking him unconscious.

The weak voice belonged to Hermione, who slowly spoke.

"I'm not dead yet."

Harry's face lit up at the same time Draco's darkened.

"No, I guess not, but you will be. Avada Kedavra!" Draco bellowed.

Harry tried to stop him, but...

**Aren't you glad I left it at this? **

**end**


	6. Final Chapter: Harry's Future

Chapter 6: Harry's Future

Final Chapter

**a little reminder of last chapter**

"**I'm not dead yet."**

**Harry's face lit up at the same time Draco's darkened. **

"**No, I guess not, but you will be. Avada Kedavra!" Draco bellowed.**

**Harry tried to stop him, but...**

****

there was no need to. Nothing happened.

"I think you need a bit more work on that one, Draco," said a soft voice from behind them. They turned around and there stood Dumbledore.

"Help!" Harry cried. "Hermione—"

"Now, now, there is no need to shout. I heard everything that happened. I heard shouts and a big crash coming from here, and since the teachers were busy with their classes, I took it upon myself to see what had happened."

Right then, a gigantic bird flew up and perched on Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore motioned to Hermione, and the bird must have understood, because he flew to her and immediately began crying. Draco watched this situation in horror.

Hermione's deep wounds healed instantly.

"Thank you so much," she said to the phoenix.

"Please, Hermione, come with me to Madam Pomfrey's," Dumbledore said quietly, "to make sure you have no injuries."

"I'm fine, honestly. No damage done." Hermione insisted.

"Very well, then you and Mr. Potter can assist me in escorting Draco to Mr. Snape's office." Dumbledore told them.

Right then, Hermione burst into tears. Dumbledore looked to Harry and then pointed to Hermione very subtly. Harry knew this was his place to step in, and Dumbledore took Malfoy into the office to have a talk with Snape.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm such...an idiot!" she cried in between sniffles. "I thought Draco really loved me."

"Hermione, it's not your fault. Draco is a jerk. Besides, it's easy to believe him. He's a tricky guy." Harry tried to comfort her.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried. "Thanks for being here for me."

She pulled him into a hug and buried her head into his shoulder. Harry awkwardly hugged her back.

"It's no problem, really." Harry said.

"Plus, you...you saved my life," Hermione gave him a look of gratitude.

"I did not!" Harry answered truthfully. "I just came to look for you. When I found you, I thought you were already dead. That's not saving your life."

"But...you were a distraction to Lucius and Draco. You allowed me to save myself. Plus, you cared about me enough to go out and look for me."

"I was worried," said Harry humbly. "I found Malfoy's letter, and I had to tell you we were in danger.

"Letter?" Hermione said, perking up. "What letter?"

"Well, I found a letter Draco wrote to his father. He left it in the Owlery..." and as he explained the rest, Hermione gasped in horror.

"So...you could be dead, all thanks to me." Hermione's face fell.

"No, Hermione, don't put the blame on yourself. Please." Harry begged, looking into her eyes. "It's really my fault and—"

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And with that, she leaned in and kissed him. Harry felt great, he knew now that the feeling was mutual. He felt like he was floating, but only shortly, because Draco came out of Snape's office, so they broke apart.

"Don't say a word, Potter." Draco glared at him and then turned away.

"Bet he's been expelled," Harry grinned. "So other than that, everything's back to normal."

"Not quite." Hermione said, and winked.

Harry knew right then that everything would indeed not go back to normal. In fact, he thought it was possible it could change drastically, and soon. _And, _he thought, _probably for the better._

**end**


End file.
